Field Stars Traducción
by Yin Yang and Matter Hatter
Summary: Una especie de escena eliminada de Polaris. Dib y Midge quedan y ven una película. Traducción permitida por la autora CatlynGunn.


Disclaimer: Ni yo ni CatlynGunn poseemos los derechos de Invader Zim. Sin ánimos de lucro.

Fic original de CatlynGunn~

Mensaje de la autora: Escena eliminada de Polaris. Sé que probablemente a nadie le importa, pero sólo quiero que Dib y Midge sean compis de por vida. Eso es todo.

Consejo de la traductora: Id a ver el vídeo Genghis Khan del artista Miike Snow. No os decepcionará y os ayudará a entender mejor el especial ;)

* * *

PARTE PRIMERA DE LA SERIE INTERESTELAR

POLARIS

**Especial – Field Stars**

La primera vez que Midge de verdad llegó a quedar en la casa de Dib fue tras su cumpleaños número dieciocho. En definitiva, siendo honesto, Dib había tratado de evitarlo. Incluso con las sospechas que tenía de la chica, la verdad es que no quería averiguar cómo reaccionaría a su habitación. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Gaz tenía el control de la televisión de la sala de estar, y que su padre estaba en casa (por alguna razón) no tendría que tenerla allí para nada.

Para su sorpresa, ella no se alteró. De hecho, todo lo que Midge hizo fue inclinar su cabeza mientras miraba alrededor, especialmente a su tablón de notas lleno de información de Zim.

-Eso es… dedicación –dijo con la ceja alzada.

Dib frunció el ceño mientras revolvía en su estantería de DVDs, eligiendo una película casi al azar.

-Alguien tiene que mantenerlo vigilado, ¿sabes? –Dijo resentidamente.

-No quería ofenderte con eso –le dijo Midge sinceramente-. Es sólo que… nunca había visto algo como esto.

-Dudo que hayas conocido a un alienígena de verdad antes -respondió mientras ponía el DVD. Le lanzó a Midge una bolsa de papas Salsitas del último cajón de su escritorio. Se rehusó a pensar demasiado sobre el incremento repentino de comida vegetariana en su reserva de snacks.

Midge atrapó la bolsa con una sonrisa antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó astutamente.

Dib alzó una ceja, en verdad curioso por aquella afirmación.

-¿Conoces a alguno?

Midge se encogió de hombros mientras empezaba a masticar sus patatas.

-Si te lo contara tendría que matarte –bromeó.

Dib solo sacudió la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Después de todo es tiempo, todavía no podía entender por qué Midge pasaba el rato con él. Era lo suficientemente amigable, y la había ayudar a otros compañeros de clase por aquí y por allá (Incluso la había visto dejar bolsas de comida vegana para Zim en la mesa en la que siempre se sentaba el Irken. Era divertido ver a Zim toquetear y pinchar y analizar la comida en un montón de maneras solo para sentarse allí y mirarla fijamente). Si ella verdaderamente quisiera, no le sería difícil conseguir un gran grupo de amigos "normales". Y aun así, ella elegía pasar el rato a su alrededor.

Había rumores, por supuesto. Unos que hacían que Dib rodara los ojos tan fuerte que le daban migrañas. Midge nunca le dio ningún indicio de que estaba interesada románticamente en él (y, gracias a Gretchen, tenía una especie de idea de qué implicaba aquello). Y, por supuesto, él no estaba interesado en ella. En verdad no estaba interesado en nadie. Apenas si tenía tiempo para un amigo, ni que hablar de todo lo demás.

Sin mencionar el que la atracción simplemente… no estaba.

-¡Hijo! –Llamó el Profesor Membrana desde el principio de las escaleras- ¡Asegúrate de dejar la puerta abierta!

-¡Papá! –Protestó Dib, avergonzado. Definitivamente no quería que Midge se llevara una idea equivocada.

-No te preocupes, Profesor –habló Midge a todo volumen-. Tu hijo no es mi tipo.

Dib elevó una ceja ante aquello. Su voz carecía de nerviosismo o defensa propia. Era meramente una afirmación casual y honesta. No podía evitar sentirse curioso.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo? –Preguntó tras un buen rato.

Midge le miró.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Dib se encogió de hombros.

-Solo curiosidad –respondió-. Quiero decir… somos amigos, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso los amigos no discuten este tipo de cosas?

Midge se mordió el labio, pareciendo sospechosamente como si estuviera intentando no reírse. Dib le dedicó una mirada que le decía que no estaba engañando a nadie. Para su gran disgusto ella dejó salir una pequeña risa alegre.

-Honestamente, ni si quiera me gustan la mayoría de las personas de aquí –dijo Midge, acercando sus piernas a su pecho.

-Sin embargo, eres bastante amable con la mayoría de gente –señaló Dib.

-Soy amable con las personas que se lo merecen –aclaró Midge.

Se dio golpecitos en la barbilla pensativa. Entonces, una sonrisa extraña apareció en su rostro.

-Sin embargo, Zim es bastante mono.

Dib se congeló, mirándola fijamente incrédulamente.

-¿Eh?

-Sí –explicó ella-. Piel suave, ojos púrpuras. Y es tan expresivo.

-Es verde –insistió Dib, sin quiera remotamente permitiéndose pensar en reflexionar en las palabras de Midge.

-Me gusta el verde –replicó Midge, su sonrisa transformándose en una sonrisa de superioridad-. Además, ¿has visto las caderas de ese chico? Esas caderas _no_ mienten.

Dib ignoró el repentino calor en sus mejillas cuando su mente hizo un intento de darle una oportunidad al reflexionar esa afirmación.

-Estás imaginándote cosas –le dijo.

-Es por esa túnica que lleva –insistió Midge-. El otro día giré por una esquina y le vi restregándose algo de sus leggings y tenía tu túnica recogida. No voy a mentir… creo que babee un poco –sonrió ampliamente-. Aunque ese culo.

Dib frunció el ceño.

-Estás… sólo estás diciendo todo eso para molestarme.

-¿Por qué te mentiría sobre eso? –Preguntó Midge, sonando un poco ofendida-. Tú preguntaste qué era lo que encontraba atractivo. Te lo conté. ¿Por qué es tan raro?

-¡Porque estás hablando de un alien! –Estalló Dib. Ignoró cualquier pensamiento que indicara que esa no era la única razón del por qué le molestaba que a Midge le atrajera Zim.

-¿Sí? ¿Y? –Dijo ella-. Eso no cambia el hecho de que le encuentro atractivo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Además, ambos sabemos que de todos modos, no me miraría dos veces –dijo esto con interés, obviamente no cabreada.

Dib decidió que esta era una de las conversaciones más locas de lejos que había tenido jamás (no es que tuviera mucho de donde comparar, pero eso era un tema aparte). Pero, había aprendido algo nuevo de Midge, así suponía que era un logro.

-Zim solo odia a todo el mundo –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Midge no le miró, fijándose en la pantalla de la televisión.

-No estoy preocupada por ello –le dijo desdeñosamente-. No estoy exactamente buscando.

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó.

Midge sonrió una vez más.

-Tengo a alguien… _muy específico_ en mente.

-¿De veras? –Preguntó Dib-. ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

Midge se encogió de hombros.

-No es nadie de nuestra escuela, eso seguro.

Ella de repente ladeó su cabeza ante la pantalla, su rostro estrujándose en preocupación.

-Dib, ¿qué estamos mirando?

Dib le dedicó una mirada confusa.

-¿Nunca has visto El Aro/La Señal?

-No miro películas de terror –dijo Midge, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas-. Yo, eh, no puedo con ellas realmente.

Dib sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, esta no es tan terrorífica –le dijo-. Es más… espeluznante en verdad.

-Eso no me tranquiliza- -y de repente se interrumpió con un grito estridente y agudo-. ¿¡QUÉ COÑO ESTÁ PASANDO!?

-¡Auch! ¡Midge afloja tu agarre! –Gritó Dib, intentando soltar su brazo de su agarre. ¿¡Cómo podía alguien tan pequeño ser tan endemoniadamente fuerte!?

-¡TE MATARÉ DIB MEMBRANA LO JURO VOY A TENER JODIDAS PESADILLAS!

-¡CALLAOS, AHÍ ARRIBA! –Gritó Gaz desde las escaleras.

-¡Midge, cálmate! –Le pidió, deteniendo la película.

Se había estado planteando la idea de llevarla a alguna de sus misiones paranormales (tener una compañera no sería tan malo, pensó), pero ahora podía ver como de mala idea era.

-Mira, veremos otra cosa, de acuerdo.

Midge continuó fulminándole con la mirada, pero al menos no gritaba más. Después de un momento de indecisión, ella dijo finalmente:

-Quiero ver _Héroes Fuera de Órbita_.

-¿De nuevo? –Le inquirió Dib con el ceño fruncido. Midge había desarrollado una rara obsesión con esa película en particular.

-Me diste un susto de muerte. No tienes el derecho a quejarte.

Dib rodó los ojos, pero cedió, encontrando la película en cuestión y poniéndola. Después de un amplio silencio donde los dos simplemente estaban sentados mirando la película, Midge volvió a hablar.

-Crees que Zim está como un tren.

No era una pregunta.

Dib se atragantó un poco.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!

Midge le miró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¿Seguro que no te pusiste un poco Genghis Khan cuando te estaba hablando de que le encuentro atractivo?

-Ni si quiera sé que quieres decir con eso –le dijo francamente.

-Ni siquiera-,

Sacudió la cabeza y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero.

-Pausa la película, tienes que ver esto.

Dib suspiró bruscamente, pero hizo lo que Midge le dijo. Ella se rio todo el tiempo mientras le enseñaba el video. Cuando se acabó Dib le empujó fuera de su cama, lo que la hizo reír más. Dib solo la miró fijamente con un fruncido de ceño severo.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo ella, devolviendo a su teléfono a su bolsillo trasero, y escalando de nuevo para sentarse a su lado-. Ya paro.

-Eres horrible –le contó.

-Lo sé –dijo alegremente-. Y aun así me aguantas, ¿eh?

Hubo una extraña pausa. Una donde los dos se miraron fijamente. Midge apartó la mirada primero, removiéndose nerviosamente. Dib realmente se preguntó por qué toleraba esto. Midge había sido todo lo molestamente alegre que pudo en sus buenos ratos, y todo lo prepotente y odiosa que pudo en los malos. Y aún así… tenían tanto en común. Tantos intereses. Tantas opiniones similares. Tantas creencias optimistas. Sintió aquel apretón familiar en el pecho, el que le recordaba que… todo aquello podía ser falso. Todo podía ser fingido.

Pero… Midge siempre había parecido tan sincera cuando le elogiaba o le consolaba. Tan amable en cómo había estado dispuesta a ayudarle con las tareas del hogar como ordenar, o cuando le curaba después de luchar con Zim. Tan interesada en las largas diatribas sobre el Irken que le dejaban sin aire, sobre los humanos, sobre cualquier caso que los Ojos Hinchados le asignaran esa semana.

No podía negarlo, era agradable el tener a alguien con quien hablar, a alguien con quien poder contar, a alguien a quien parecía gustarle genuinamente por _ser simplemente él_.

Quizás era más que solo mantenerla vigilada. Quizás, era esa pequeña esperanza en que su vínculo nunca sería real, de tener a una amiga real por primera vez en su vida, la que hizo que tolerara que Midge fuera rara y molesta.

-Sí –dijo en voz baja, mirando a la televisión en vez de a Midge-. Sí, supongo que lo hago.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Midge apretaba su agarre alrededor de sus rodillas. Entonces se acercó y le dio un pequeño empujón cariñosamente.

Dib sonrió y la empujó de vuelta.

* * *

Sé que tenía que estar subido ayer, pero no pude ni acercarme al ordenador.

Notas de la autora: Esto posiblemente también pudo ser una excusa para decir que la cintura de Zim no miente "Zim's hips don't lie". Y bromear sobre Genghis Khan. Nunca lo sabréis.


End file.
